


Moments

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [68]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simple, quiet moments like these that made everything worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

As they walked through the crowded streets of Central, she saw him shiver unwillingly thanks to the cold the light snowfall brought with it. She pulled on their intertwined hands in order to get his attention and stop him before she began to readjust his scarf, leaving him with a small feeling of embarrassment.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't mind if she attracted attention from the people walking past them. And he didn't give a damn about them either, honestly, they weren't the ones making him feel awkward and foolish, nah… It was her. The blush that crept onto his face as well as the sweaty palms inside his gloves and the faster heart rate were the consequences of receiving all of her undivided attention, even if only for a few moments.

What was worse was when she noticed the effect she had on him and her small gloved hand caressed his cheek with a bright smile, making him flush even more.

His scowl completely failed him as his breath hitched in his throat at the proximity of her lips. She took the opportunity and kissed him first. It was a quick kiss, just a press of their lips, but it was enough to make his stomach flutter with glee and clear his mind for a couple seconds.

When he opened his eyes and met hers, he noticed the blush that also began to form on her pretty face, but he was sure it  _wasn't_  from the cold. She wore an embarrassed smile that managed to give him a bit of confidence, and with it he pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. He could feel his cheeks burn with every passing second that she held his gaze, but he pushed the feeling aside in order to kiss her.

He wasn't the one to usually start their kisses, especially not in public places—hell, sometimes he had to  _remind_  himself that he was allowed to do these things—but there was something about Winry… something that made him want to try new things when he was by her side.  _This_  was one of those things.

When Edward pulled back, he watched her smile grow the tiniest bit at the edges, making his heart swell with delight. He tightened his hold on her waist as he smiled back at her, before finally burying his blushing face in her hair. He let her sweet scent fill his lungs while her warmth consumed him. Without speaking, he knew she was happy, and there was no doubt in his mind that she knew he was happy too. And he thought that the simplicity of it all was beautiful.

He enjoyed peaceful, quiet moments like these that made all of his sacrifices from the past worth it.

Moments where he simply expressed himself in soft kisses, caresses, gazes, and smiles, and she understood everything he couldn't always say. Moments where neither one of them had to say anything. Anything at all.


End file.
